We are studying the phenomenon of photosensitivity due to drugs. The drugs we are currently investigating are: (a) Steroids, Prednisone, Prednisolone and Prednisolone Acetate; (b) Azathioprine; (c) Dye-Photosensitized oxidation - Photodynamic action.